


Lips

by RedHairedOtaku



Series: Date A Girl With Muscles You Coward! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blushing, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Tall Girl/Short Boy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedOtaku/pseuds/RedHairedOtaku
Summary: Soft1. easy to mold, cut, compress, or fold; not hard or firm to the touch.Or2. sympathetic, lenient, or compassionate, especially to a degree perceived as excessive; not strict or sufficiently strict.Sakura knew she, who was not even close to the epitome of femininity, was a hypocrite for saying this but no man should have lips that full, pink, and...succellent--“Um Ogami? I-Is something wrong?”
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Ogami Sakura
Series: Date A Girl With Muscles You Coward! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023079
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeraekyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeraekyu/gifts).



The first thing Sakura noticed about Makoto Naegi was that he was...soft.

Not just in a physical sense, as she learned instantly from her test during their introduction but in personality as well. He was kind, if a little--very meek, and approachable. Much like Asahina, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and greeted everyone, regardless of their treatment or opinion of him, with big, bright eyes and a warm smile.

That smile, which seemed to rival Asahina's sincerity and life, was the reason why she, appropriately, dubbed the Ultimate Lucky Student as _soft._

That is until one morning where she and Makoto happened to arrive first for breakfast. Sakura was forced to reevaluate her previous thought. Rather his smile she was so focused on it was the entirety of his mouth. Or, more specifically the two petals that were having food shoveled in them. Leaving a small, rather distracting, residue of breakfast behind. 

Sakura knew she, who was not even close to the epitome of femininity, was a hypocrite for saying this but no man should have lips that full, pink, and... _succellent--_

“Um Ogami? I-Is something wrong?”

Sakura jolted out her thoughts, though she didn’t show it. She closed her eyes in pretend, contemplation and leaned back in her seat. “Forgive my staring. I just happened to notice a bit of food stuck to your lip. I was thinking of finding a way to tell you tactfully.”

“Huh?” Makoto placed a finger on the lower part of his--plump--lip and rubbed it. Ogami has never been grateful for her self control. Once his finger made contact on the particle of nourishment he flushed a, rather, attractive shade of red and began sputtering nervously. “S-sorry! I tend to be a really messy eater when my mind is elsewhere! Um, uh--” Makoto wiped his mouth with a napkin, with a little more force than necessary, and grinned embarrassedly. “T-there is that better?”   
Sakura opened one eye and returned her gaze to the ample gates, which had been colored to a bright red from being rubbed raw, and was now completely cleaned. Not even a speck moursel can be found. Sakura looked up at the doe eyed boy, opened her mouth and said, 

“No.”

“Huh?!” Makoto sputtered, his mouth hung open in shock. Sakura managed to stop herself from smiling at the mortified look on his face.

“You missed a spot.” Sakura kept her face impassive as she watched Makoto feel around his mouth, eyes swirling in confusion.

“W-what? But--I don’t--? Where is it?” Makoto mumbled to himself, frowning as he continued to find no trace of food. He traced his fingers on the outline of his mouth, lips, and he even to his cheeks. His face flushed all the while, he probably looks ridiculous right now. As a last resort, Makoto stuck out his tongue and slowly licked his lips, hoping to finally catch the sneaky piece of food--

 _CRACK!_

Makoto jumped and yelped at the sharp sound that erupted from across from him. He looked up and saw Sakura, with a heavy shadow over her face, had crushed the teacup she had been holding, her drink mixed with a tiny amount of blood dripping down her fingers.

“O-O-Ogami! A-are you okay?! Oh, gosh l--let’s get you down to the nurses office and--!”

“Do it again.”

“H-huh?!” Makoto snapped out his panic and shot a look of confusion...which morphed into disbelief at the expression on the Ultimate Martial Artist face.

Sakura's eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape. The moment their eyes met she looked askance and her shock was quickly replaced with what could only be described as shyness.

_Is..Is she blushing?!_

The thought didn't even get a chance to register in his brain before Sakura looked back at him with her usual steely, determined expression. Any and all traces of bashfulness gone in a blink of an eye.

“Do…” She paused, closing her eyes for a brief moment. “Do that again. You almost had it.”

Makoto, frowned and, uncharastically, bristled. “T-that doesn’t matter right now! We got to get you to the nurse! You’re bleeding!”

Sakura simply waved it off, not once losing composure. “It is merely a scratch. Nothing to fret over.” Sakura lifted her hand up to the diminutive luckster, smirking ever so slightly as she presented the barely there cut on her palm. “See?”

Yet, Makoto shook his head, eyes stern. “E-even so, you should still have someone take a look at it. Just the smallest cut can get infected!”

 _Ah, so that’s it._ “ Naegi, I appreciate your concern but surely you don’t think I’m so weak that I would fall victim to a cold--” 

Sakura was interrupted by a loud crash in front of her followed closely by the sound dishes rattling and clattering as they bounced on the table. But the cacophony of jumping dishware was far less interesting than the sight of Makoto Naegi leaning over the table, his face only a few inches from hers. His eyes blazed with anger, fear and..something she couldn’t quite identify. The tantalizing lips spread enough to let Sakura peek at an impressive row of teeth that were gritted in determination.  
Sakura was certain she had forgotten how to breathe. 

“You got that wrong!”

“W-what?!” Sakura said, her voice caught between sounding shocked and breathless.

“That’s not it!” Makoto continued, almost as if he didn’t hear her. “I already know you're strong! This isn’t about that! I’m...I’m just--!” Makoto faltered slightly, his bravado slowly leaving him and he briefly turned his gaze away. He wrung his bottom lip with teeth, Sakura absolutely _hated_ how her breath hitched at the action. All too soon, his eyes returned to hers, the fire returning in full force and with more confidence than she ever heard from him, he exclaimed, “I just don’t want anything to happen to you!” 

The declaration seemed to echo endlessly in the, thankfully, empty dining hall. Sakura blinked slowly.Those words filled her with a warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time, it was almost overwhelming. The joy that bubbled in her chest was very nearly overshadowed by another, pesky, feeling as her eyes roamed over the dark, passionate eyes, his chest moving in and out as he huffed and puffed, round cheeks flushed with emotion before finally, once again, landing on the rosy pink gates that were parted slightly. That warmth in her body boiled and rapidly spread to her face.  
She had just barely managed to collect herself when her, traitorous, brain made her wonder if Makoto would look this disheveled after a fierce battle with their mou-- 

“Ah…”

An indescribable sound that Sakura didn’t even know she was capable of making flew from her lips without warning. In addition to fueling the fire that roared in her cheeks, never has she been so thankful for her dark skin, it snapped Naegi out of his brazen haze. With a single blink his eyes were back to their usual soft, warm hazel color and he stared blankly back at the muscular girl in front of him for a few seconds before--

“...!”

Makoto’s eyes went comically wide and the red in his cheeks engulfed his entire face, neck and all the way to his ears. With a violent jerk and shriek, he flew back, trying to put as much distance between him and Ogami and nearly fell out of his seat in the process. “ _I-I-I--!”_ Makoto sputtered incoherently, sweat cascading down his face like a waterfall. “ _I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get that clo--I s-should have realized--! I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable--!”_ _  
_

The rest of words became a mesh of stuttering and embarrassed squeaking as he waved his arms around sporadically as his face continued to flush deeper and deeper. Seeing the lucky student return to his awkward demeanor helped Sakura relax, visibly at least. On the inside her heart continued to pound to its own thundering beat and the happiness from the words and the care in them continued to grow, transforming into butterflies and swarmed in her stomach.   
And unfortunately for Makoto the other feeling, the one that produced a heat even her amazing willpower and discipline could not ignore, increased tenfold at the boy’s flustered state and seeing his mouth moving a mile a minute, sent a wave of euphoria over her and sparked an idea. A plan that she would not dare execute--nay, _fathom_ under the right state of mind. 

However as one can see, she was not in the right state of mind.

“Very well.” With that gruff intone, she stood up and walked away from the table, heading out of the dining hall.

“Wha-? Ogami, where are you going?!” Makoto pulled out his mortified spiral and looked at the fighter with a look of helpless confusion. Sakura simply threw an indifferent look over shoulder, despite smiling on the inside.

“I believe we were just talking about treating my wound. If you were serious about caring for my well being then follow me.” Sakura said no more and continued on her way.

“I--that’s--w-wait! Wait for me!” Makoto’s mind swam as he stood up and raced after the athletic girl, nearly tripping over his feet. It was almost impossible but Makoto somehow managed to catch up to Sakura's effortless long strides. Just in time to, just when Makoto fell to Sakura’s side there were only a feet away from the nurses office. Completely out of breath, he stepped forward to the door and turned around to say something to Sakura…

...Only to nearly face plant the floor when he noticed Sakura made a sharp turn to the school dormitories.

“Uh, O-Ogami!” Makoto called out, confused. “Where are you going _now?!_ The--” 

“ I’m not going to the nurses office.” Ogami didn’t turn around as she spoke though she did pause in her walking.

“What?! But I thought--?”

“I already told you it’s not an injury that needs fretting. But…” Sakura looked over her shoulder. “I never said I wouldn’t tend the wound at all. I have some anit-bacterial spray and bandages in my room.” Sakura softened her voice and lowered her gaze to the ground as she continued, “Would you come to my room and help me?”

Upon hearing Sakura’s request, Makoto’s thought process came to a screeching halt. “Y-y-y-y--!” Makoto seemed unable to utter a single word, his mouth and body quivering uncontrollably and his receding blush came back in full force. 

"Yes, my room." Despite feeling rather embarrassed herself, Sakura couldn’t help but revel at the flustered mess that was the Ultimate Lucky Student.  
Makoto continued to stare back at her with embarrassed horror, strangled, squeaky noises emitting from his throat. 

"Is that a problem?" Her lips curled upward ever so slightly.

"YES!" Makoto blurted out, without thinking. However at the sight of Sakura's glare he backpedaled immediately. "I-I mean w-what if someone sees?!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed further "And what if they do? Save the headmaster, it is no one's business who I decided to spend time with in _my_ room." 

“W-well yeah but…” Makoto trailed off, blushing furiously. A long awkward silence settled between them.

"I see…” Sakura spoke at last. “So you are ashamed to be seen with me." Though her face was stony, she couldn't stop the hurt she felt seeping into her voice. The confidence she had built up was quickly crumbling. Perhaps she was a bit too forward. She quickly turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Well then..if you're that against it--"

"NO!" Sakura couldn't help but flinch back from the yell that exploded out of the tiny student. She stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face him."T-that's not true! It's just--! I don't--!" Makoto cheeks went several shades darker as he tripped over his own explanation.

Eventually he stopped spewing word vomit and swallowed thickly as he settled for staring at the floor. “I-I’m not... _completely_ against it. It’s just…” Another audible gulp before finding the courage to look Sakura in the eye again, cheeks bright pink. "I don't want people to say anything about you."   
Sakura’s expression didn’t soften but her body relaxed ever so slightly. “Naegi I care not what other people think of me...do you think of me that way?” Sakura asked though her voice didn’t betray it, apprehension seeped into her chest. Makoto gave a start and sputtered, “O-Of course not! I would never!”   
“Then it matt what people say about me--”   
“B-but it matters to me! I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about you and start saying horrible things!” A brief moment of silence passed, once again. The heartfelt words echoed in the hallway and bounced around in Sakura’s head before finally registering. Her heart soared at the care in the words causing the same warmth in her chest from earlier to increase tenfold, causing her to smile broadly.   
Overcome with joy and lu-- _affection_ she made her way over and in two steps reached the teen and firmly but gently grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward her room.

"H-hey! But I just said--!" 

"It's that compassion that makes me want to spend more time with you." 

"!! Uh!" Makoto tried to say something but all he managed to accomplish was choking on his own words, as his face colored pink.

"Could it be, even after your impassioned speech earlier, you feel you can trust me with my own well being?" Sakura inquired, slyly. 

“That’s--! I--! You--!” Makoto tried and failed to make a rebuttal and was only able to release strangled gasps. His one sided argument continued right up until they reached Sakura’s room. Just as she grabbed the door knob, Makoto finally found his voice.

“W-wait!”

“Hmm?” Sakura turned slightly to face him, still gripping the knob.

“Are...are you _sure_ you're okay with me going into your room?” Makoto asked, cautiously.

"I would not have offered if I wasn't." Sakura replied, sounding a little exasperated. 

“I know but still…” Makoto scratched his cheek and looked away, shyly. “It’s one thing for, say, Asahina but for me--” He was interrupted by a low chuckle from above him. He looked up to see Sakura's eyes were closed, a soft smile on her face as he shoulders shook slightly with laughter. The sight caused his stomach flip flop. “W-what’s so funny?”

“Naegi, you are merely helping a fellow classmate.”

“I-I know but--”

“Then why the hesitation? You act as if I’m inviting you for something more.”

If her brain chided her for that, obvious, lie it was completely drowned out by the embarrassed scream and incessant denials. She quickly turned back to her door as she felt heat make its home in her cheeks though without even looking at him, she had a feeling the short teen behind wasn’t faring any better than her.

Despite this a smile continued to grace her lips as she stepped inside.  
  
  
  


****  
  


As Makoto stepped into the forbidden den, his body shook with nervous energy. He shifted his eyes all over the room in a vain attempt to not look the giant of a teenage girl in the eye.

 _Her room is... exactly what I thought It'd be._ Makoto thought, deadpan as his eyes glazed over every inch of the room. Despite the Japanese decor, and training equipment he noticed that it was no different than his. That thought almost made him feel comfortable in the situation he was in.

Keyword being, almost.

"For someone who was so adamant about not coming in here you sure are looking around quite fervently." Sakura's voice broke the silence. Her normally stern tone laced with amusement.

Makoto yelped and jumped in place, cheeks flushing bright red. "Sorry! I was just, um…" He trailed off, focusing his gaze on the ground as face burned hotter.

He didn't know if it was his imagination but he could swear he heard Sakura giggle.

"Naegi have you ever been inside a girl's room before?"

"...Does my sister's count?"

This time Sakura did laugh, though she tried to stifle it, the sound reached his ears and ignited a fire that spread from the tips to his cheeks while his stomach twisted into knots.

“I apologize.” She coughed, upon seeing the look on his face and reign in her amusement. “I’m not laughing at you, I just...that was rather cute.”

 _Cute?!_ Makoto was beginning to feel as though he was going to spontaneously combust, if this conversation went on a second longer. Thankfully, Sakura took mercy on him and began making her way to the desk drawer. 

“Now, then let’s get started so we can return to breakfast before anyone notices we're missing.”

 _So you ARE worried about that!_ Makoto was too flustered to voice his thoughts out loud and instead settled fidgeting in place.

Sakura got a first aid kit and strode over to her bed and sat on the edge. She set the kit right next to her and looked up at Makoto.

"You may sit down."

"W-what?" Makoto simply stared back, dumbly. Not daring to move or even breathe. 

"You may sit down." Sakura repeated patiently as she patted the spot right next to her.

Makoto didn't know if the explosion in his ears was his heart or his brain as he registered the offer. He opened and closed his mouth for several seconds. The ability to use words had once again been denied.

"I assure you, Naegi, it's just a bed, it will not bite you." Sakura intoned, teasingly.

Makoto recovered from his miniature heart attack long enough to stutter out, "I-I know it's just--"

“You are allowed. I trust you." Those words overjoyed and filled him with paralyzing fear. Though he found no way out of this without sounding rude. With shaky legs, he made his way over to the bed and slowly, gingerly sat down. The medical kit provided a barrier but there was still little space between them. 

He was... sitting next to a girl….in her room, on _her_ bed...in a room that was completely, utterly, soundproof--

"Naegi, you're stiff."

"WHAT?!" 

Sakura stared at him inquistevely. “Your body is stiff. There is no reason to be so tense. I will not harm you.”

“O-oh? Oh! That’s what--um, sorry I was just thinking of--n-nevermind let's get started!” The room suddenly felt like it was a million degrees. 

“About that, would you...wrap it for me?”

“Huh? Oh, well, I--I doubt I could do it as well as you…” Makoto said, uncertainly.

“Perhaps. However, I’d be using my non-dominant hand. I would truly benefit from your assistance.” Sakura said, smiling slightly. Although her tone remained gruff, there was a certain gentleness and sincerity in her words. 

“Well...if you insist.” Makoto flushed, again, or maybe he never stopped, took a deep breath and nodded. “Um, hold out your hand.”

Wordlessly, Sakura did as she was told. Makoto stared at the large, beefy, calloused hand with admiration and hesitation. _S-she could easily crush me with those!_ Yet that thought didn’t fill him with fear. In fact quite the opposite...he tried to reason with himself by saying it was because she has so much self restraint. _If I place my hand in hers, it would completely dwarf mine. But, at the same time...I’d bet they’d be really warm--_ Makoto’s whole body jerked and quickly pushed that thought out his head before another wave of magma rushed to his face. He had to focus, he was here to tend to Sakura’s wounds, not take advantage of them being alone together. 

“Naegi I am well aware that your talent is luck but I don’t think you are fortuitous enough that the cut will clean itself.”

Makoto nearly catapulted off the bed. He snapped back to reality and waved his arms about. “S-Sorry! I was spacing out again!” With flustered movements, he picked up the first aid kit. Trying, and failing, to will his hands not to shake as he opened the box. “I--I guess I’m just a little nervous. I haven’t done this since my little sister cut her knee when she was little.”

Sakura didn’t even look at him when she said, “Oh? And here I thought it was because you’re alone with me.”

he startled squeak and the clatter of medical supplies falling to the floor, confirmed her suspicions. Out of the corner of her eye, Makoto bent down and scrambled to pick the fallen items up, spluttering out incoherent explanations.

“Y-yes! I mean no! I-I-I-I--”

“Calm down. I was merely teasing.” Sakura laughed, airily.

“... _O-oh_ ” Makoto muttered, stupidly. He slowly stood up and sat back down on the bed, unable to find the courage to look Sakura in the eye again. If it wouldn’t make him look any lamer, he would drop the gauze and bandages in his arms and use the hood of his jacket to hide his red face. Or at least, smother himself with it.   
Without another word, he set aside the rest of the supplies and picked up the bottle of disinfectant. “Uh..” He coughed, his cheeks still a bright pink and he looked back at the hand that was still being held out patiently. He stared at the cut and for the first time noticed just how small it really was. Maybe he had overreacted after all. Oh well, too late to turn back now. 

“T-this might sting a bit.” The minute the words left his mouth he realized how idiotic it sounded. She was the strongest human, a little rubbing alcohol shouldn’t faze her.

Thankfully, Sakura didn’t comment on his apparent awkwardness. Makoto held the nozzle just a couple of inches away from the wound and gently pressed down. He glanced up for a brief moment and just as he thought other than a slight knit of her eyebrows there was no reaction.

Silence returned with a vengeance, which Makoto was slightly grateful for as he was focusing all his attention on keeping his hands steady as he bandaged Sakura’s hand and trying not to embarrass himself anymore than he has today. At one point, Makoto’s fingers grazed her skin and a spark of electricity surged through both of them. He jerked his fingers away as if burned and blushed.

“S-Sorry!”

“It is..fine.” 

If Makoto noticed the nervousness in her voice he didn’t comment on it. Though, perhaps, it was due to the fact he was caught up in his own flustered state. As Makoto focused on tending to her ‘injury’, Sakura took a chance to sneak a peek at the short male. His kind hazel eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration as his small hands wrapped the gauze around her’s, delicately. _He’s so...gentle. Of course I never expected anything less but…_ Though his skin didn’t make contact with her’s again, the warmth from before still lingered and spread from the tips of her fingers to her entire body. She forced herself not to fidget from the overwhelming sensation. Even though she had been giving Makoto a hard time for being nervous, she herself was trying to control her pounding heart, lest the boy would hear it. Perhaps this had been a mistake, what on earth was she thinking of going through with this-- 

Oh. Right.

Before her brain could warn of the danger, her eyes once again landed on the two soft pillows that seemed to taunt her. The desire to leaned down and assault the soft and supple flesh was so incredible that she was sure Makoto would run away if she sensed her intentions. The shameful feeling skyrocketed when the gates parted and the tip of his tongue poked out. A face she had seen him make numerous times when doing schoolwork. She cursed inwardly when the pink snake slithered back inside his cave and nearly moaned out loud when Makoto’s teeth began attacking his bottom lip. She couldn’t help but lick her own lips as she watched the pearly whites abuse the poor, plump, unsuspecting flesh while tenderly caring for her. Suddenly the petal was freed from the teeth and Sakura watched with deep fascination as those delectable lips began to move.

“... _What?”_ Her voice sounded a million a miles away and very dazed. She felt as if she was waking up from a trance. 

“I said, all done!” Those lips--Makoto repeated, brightly. Sakura blinked slowly and looked back down at her hand, as saw he had indeed finished bandaging her cut. Had...her mind wandered that entire time? A feeling that she could only describe as defeat coursed through her body and she clenched her fist tightly.

 _It seems...that I was the one who was overwhelmed. Why must he be so cute--!_ _  
_

“Um, Ogami? Is everything...okay?”

Sakura was pulled out of her shame by a worried voice and looked down to meet big, round, concerned hazel orbs. She unclenched her fist and folded her arms, and relaxed her posture. “Forgive me. I was thinking of something.”

“So I see.” Makoto laughed, scratching his cheek nervously. “What about, i-if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Just…” Sakura's voice faltered as she went back to blatantly staring at his lips. Her brain once again went on autopilot and her own mouth was working against her. “It’s still there.”

“Hmm?” 

“The breakfast from earlier...is still there.” Sakura lied. Her face not once betrayed the impure thoughts that were running rampage in her brain.

“What?!” Makoto yelled, incredulous. His face exploded with red and was about to place his hands on his face when he stopped, a thoughtful look appeared on his face before his beautiful lips pulled into a pout. “...You’re teasing me again, aren’t you?”

It appears she was caught. Though she would be damned if that was going to stop her. She’s made it this far, and she never did anything by halves. “I am speaking the truth.”

“T-then prove it!” Makoto challenged, eyes shining with passion, his mouth was a thin line.

 _Poor, poor choice of words._ She gave something akin to a smirk and said, “Very well.”Without even thinking of anything else but the goal she has been striving for this whole time, Sakura locked eyes with the Lucky student and slowly leaned forward.   
The faux cockiness on the luckster’s face evaporated almost immediately when he registered the sudden invasion of his personal space. “O-O-Ogami?! W-what are you--?!” 

_“Let me get it for you.”_ A sweet, seductive voice that did not belong to the miniature giantess silenced his stammering, and before he could even attempt to utter a single word, something pillowy and warm landed on lips. Completely obliterating any thoughts and words that were beginning to form, his body freezing in place.   
The instant her lips made contact with her target, Sakura was sure she was going to melt. They were just as soft as they looked and so warm. There was nothing she would like more than to suckle on the fat muscle and use her tongue to invite herself in and explore the inside his mouth. But...she must tread carefully. The poor boy had become as stiff as a board, it would do no good to overload him. So,after a few more seconds, she removed herself from the flesh colored petals and leaned back to survey the damage. 

Makoto's eyes were the size of bowling balls and the lips, that she had barely begun to attack, were parted ever so slightly. His entire face was burning a luminescent crimons and tremors racked his small frame. 

“...Naegi?” Sakura called, worry seeping into her tone. The tomato faced teen said nothing, as he continued to stare into space.

“Naegi?” Still nothing, though his mouth was beginning to move ever so slightly yet no sound would come out.

“Naegi, answer me!”

“... _There was no food was there.”_ It was a statement rather than a question and it came out in a higher octave than normal. Sakura was torn between finding his naivete and embarrassment adorable and feeling shame for deceiving him. 

“There was...at first.” Here words sounded rather...lame to her own ears for a lack of a better word. Though it was in fact the truth.

More silence followed and Makoto’s face somehow became even redder and his eyes seemed to light up as if he made a startling discovery. Makoto let out a squeak and with slow, robotic movements forced his quivering hands to cover his face and he leaned back on her bed, curled into a ball and let out a loud groan.

Sakura tried not to smile at the sight, she had more or less had expected this. Though that did nothing to curb her amusement. “You really are far too trusting.”  
Makoto whimpered something unintelligible behind his hands, as he curled in some more. A somewhat awkward silence settled between them once again. Sakura opened her mouth only to quickly close it. It would be best to let Makoto work through his feelings before trying to converse with him. Finally, after what felt like years, Makoto pulled himself together long enough to crawl back over to the edge of the bed. Though it still covered his face, his blush died down somewhat. His hands were firmly planted on his knees and he kept his eyes glued to the floor. Upon seeing the complicated look on his face, Sakura's high was quickly replaced with guilt. This was clearly a mistake, it would be just her luck if Makoto avoided her after this. 

“Um…” A cough interrupted her self loathing. Sakura looked down to see Makoto was biting his lips in thought. Sakura quickly squashed the stupid desire that got her into this predicament in the first place, immediately. “That was...how should I say this--?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Makoto said, despite the heat in his face he looked up at the martial artist incredulously. 

Sakura stared straight ahead, not trusting herself to look out of shame and being tempted.

“I’m sorry for...that. I should have been more respectful of your boundaries. We can pretend it never happened--”

“NO!” The walls nearly shook at the yell, and Makoto quickly clammed up for a moment, cheeks burning red. “I-I-It’s f-fine! I’m not that bothered by it!”

“...There is no need to lie to make me feel better.”

“I-I’m not lying!” Sakura shot him a disbelieving look causing to shrink a little but not back down. “R-Really! I mean it! I...didn’t mind the ki-- _that._ ” Makoto choked and flushed deeper, he rubbed the back of his head and looked away. “I was just...not expecting it. I don’t handle surprises like that very well and...you didn’t have to trick me.” His tone wasn’t even close to accusery but Sakura winced anyway.

“I...apologize for the deceit. I hope you believe me when I say it was not with any malicious intent.”

“Oh! I-I know! I’m not mad at you or anything!” Makoto assured her, clumsily

Sakura couldn’t find it in herself to believe him. There was no way he wasn’t upset with her. _He’s just being nice about it. Of course he is, it’s Makoto. He’s just trying to find a kind way to reject me._ Sakura thought not having the strength to hide the gloom on her face. 

“S-So…” The voice bedside stuttered causing her tense up. Mentally preparing her heart for the inevitable--

“Just...give me a warning next time. So I can prepare myself.”

“Very well I shall not bother you again--wait...did you say ‘next time?” “ Something small and warm was placed on top of her hand and Sakura stiffened. For the first time in a long time, Sakura lost her composure completely and looked down at the male in open mouth surprise. “Then do you mean--?”

“Y-yeah.” He pigment continued to remain a tomato but he was looking her in the eye and smiling that same, happy, hopeful, irresistible, smile. Seeing that smile erased all of her fears and replaced them with joy and affection and forced her own lips upward in a cheerful grin. Once again throwing caution to the wind she found herself saying,

“Forgive my impatience but are you prepared now”

Makoto looked slightly thrown and said, “Um, not really no, why?”

Sakura gave a smile that could only be described as coy. “Because if you keep smiling like that I can not be held responsible for what happens next.”

Makoto’s receding blush returned in full force, so much that Sakura swore steam burst out of his ears. Incoherent words jumbled out his mouth and he waved his arms about but...he didn’t stop smiling.

Grinning wolfishly, Sakura practically pounced on the unfortunate teenager and twice in one day, caged the soft flesh with her mouth. Makoto went still again and let out a muffled, high pitched squeal. However, he must have indeed prepared himself this time around because after a few seconds he parted his lips, inviting Sakura’s curious tongue inside. Sakura nipped and nawed on the plump bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the short boy. Delicate, shaky hands gripped her uniform shirt tightly and tried to pull her closer. Sakura took the hint and with no hesitation maneuvered him until they were laying on the bed, with her hovering over him. Her chest flushed against his, both of his hands running through and stroking her hair. If a girlish giggle came out of the fighters mouth, Makoto didn’t dare bring it up. As both mouths wrestled for dominance, the winner being obvious, and rough, calloused hands traveled down his body only one thought filtered through the blissful haze clouding the Lucky student’s brain.

_Ogami’s lips are softer than I thought._

**Author's Note:**

> You thought it would be another My Hero Academia fic but IT WAS I, DANGANRONPA!
> 
> Me and my friend were browsing through AO3 and found almost no fics of this pairing and made me solely responsible for for fixing that. XD I...have no words for this. I wish I could say this is all my best friends fault but I came up with this idea all on my own. Doesn't help that I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Much like Aim To Pass I'll be taking request so if anyone has any ideas or prompts you would to see for these to two. Hit me up in the comments.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
